


Smashed at the Edges

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: After the fight with Tsubaki, Hyde takes longer to heal than planned.





	

When Licht pushed open the door of the room that he had placed the hedgehog form of Hyde in, he had expected to still see the hedgehog, but instead saw the more human form of the servamp sprawled across the bed. His body was still littered with cuts and burns, his glasses cracked and sitting askew on his face. His entire body was tense with pain, face scrunched up unhappily as if he were having bad dreams. 

"Idiot …" Licht sported bandages around his arms and his face still stung from the cuts and bruises, but he had at least been fixed up by Kranz and the pain killers had taken some of the edge off. He had been used to healing faster and taking more with Hyde's connection, but while it wasn't as slow as it would have been a year ago, it was still slower and more painful than it had been recently. 

 _Can't quite beat each other up like we used to until we get you fixed, demon_. Licht would never admit that he almost had _fun,_ chasing after Hyde and kicking him as hard as he could. That he did have power to fight him, to keep on moving. He would never admit that his father would have laughed at him acting like the super-powered heroes from the old shows he had given Licht as a child, trying to show him that he could be strong and do anything. 

He walked over the edge of the bed, staring down at the wounds that had to have been bleeding recently, the comforter spotted with dots of blood from where Hyde would have lain. He had never seen Hyde brought so low and it worried him, just a little. On the bedside table lay the chain and tag that Licht had made for him, the two halves pressed together as if that would fix it and when Licht peered closer, he noticed the smear of blood on it. "Hyde…" he didn't realize he spoke his name out loud until Hyde grimaced and twisted on the bed, making a whimpering sound. 

"Hey, demon—" Licht's voice was strained a little. "You stay right there and don't move—" That was laughable; Hyde was passed out and probably couldn't move under his own steam if he tried right now. "You're not used to having a demon's healing. I'll take care of you, like an angel should be doing."  The real trick would be doing it without Hyde waking up; he didn't want to seem like he actually cared about him or not, but… 

 _If you didn't care, then why is he still here?_  

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Kranz and stalked out of the room. He went straight for the bandages and antiseptic. The idiot vampire was not going to die because he didn't realize that he needed to have his wounds actually cleaned. 

He noticed Kranz looking at him and he hesitated a moment, turning his gaze away. "The idiot's still hurt, too," he muttered. Kranz only nodded at that. "I spoke with Guil, he's not doing so well, either—but he said that Hyde's going to take a while to heal, without his… jin." He paused over the word, uncertainty in his movements as well. This was new territory for all of them. Their unexpected annoyance and somehow turned into an actual part of their lives. 

"Yeah, so he doesn't bleed all over our sheets, I'm going to bandage him up." His arms were full of the items he needed. "That's the only reason why I'm working at healing a demon," he muttered, knowing that his cheeks were red and his denials were weak. 

Kranz just stood up and helped him carry it in, wincing a little when he saw Hyde as well. "Ah… worse than I thought," he murmured. "You were pretty bad too, though." He eyed the wounds and then flicked his gaze over to Licht. "You two…" he sighed. "I take it not all of these were from the enemy?" 

Licht shrugged, unconcerned about that part. "How was I to know that he'd lose his demon powers?" he asked, but his hands clenched around the roll of bandages. 

"Mhm…" Kranz didn't bother to berate him further for it, but instead just set everything to the side. "Are you going to wake him up first?" he asked. "Or are you planning to be a sneaky angel and do it while he can't stop you?" 

Licht made a face and hesitated over his next step here. He didn't want Hyde to see him being caring, but he also didn't want to end up skewered if Hyde thought he was HIgan or Tsubaki. He reached out and was about to roughly shake Hyde awake, but Hyde's expression of true pain reached him and his rough movement gentled and he shook him gently. "Hey, idiot hedgehog," he said quietly. "Wake up. You're bleeding all over the bed." 

Hyde opened his eyes with a start, body jerking off the bed and his breath leaving in a pained hiss. His hands were groping for something and then he seemed to focus on Licht and the tenseness left his body and a small smile made its way to his face. "Hey—I got to wake up with an angel leaning over me," he teased. He sat up slowly, but scowled when it opened up his cuts again. 

"Stop moving around so much," Licht snapped. "You're injured, moron and you're not healing properly." He fumbled for the antiseptic and wipes and held Hyde's wrist in a firm grip, expression challenging. "And if you even think of hurting me when I'm helping you out here, I will make sure that I make this healing as painful as possible."

Hyde gave him a bewildered look and stared down at the bandages and medicine and then back up at Licht, nodding slowly. "You… " he swallowed and his smile was uneasy and confused and there was nothing of the manic edge that Licht was used to seeing from him. "Alright, angel." 

Licht nodded and as carefully as he would have run his hands over his piano, started cleaning up the cuts, washing them clean and bandaging them up. Hyde was silent the entire time, with only occasional hisses of breath and little flinches. He seemed to be in shock over the unprecedented gentle treatment that Licht was giving him. 

Kranz mainly watched, helping by handing over various items when Licht reached for it, but his eyes were intent on steady as he assessed the two of them. Hyde frozen in shock and in pain and Licht, angry and sullen, but with careful, gentle hands as he spread cream on the last of the burns. 

When Licht finally pulled away, he shoved Hyde down on the bed, a little more forcefully. "I don't want you  bothering me when I rehearse, so stay there, you shitty rat. Figure out what it's like to heal like human instead of the demon you are."   

Hyde winced and made himself more comfortable, fingers brushing over the bandages in wonder. His voice was heavy with sleep as he replied, eyes already closing. "Yeah, yeah, angel… it's been awhile, but I remember how much it sucks…" 

Before Licht could ask him about that, Kranz gently tugged him out of the room. "Now, Licht—let Hyde go back to sleep. You should get some rest yourself. I know that you didn't sleep at all last night, watching over your hedgehog." 

Licht's cheeks burned again, especially when he saw that Hyde wasn't quite asleep and the smile on his face widened into something truly happy. He closed the door firmly behind him and scowled up at Kranz, trying to think of a defense and ignoring the amused smirk on Kranz's face as Licht stomped away towards his bedroom. 

"Stupid Hyde better get better soon," he muttered under his breath. He tried to push away the urge to stay as close to Hyde as possible, to continue watching over him like he had all last night, when the vampire was still in his hedgehog form. "Can't beat you up if you can't return it…" he wondered if Hyde could hear him through the echoing of their bond and pushed the thought if that was the case. 

Hyde would get better soon and then the two of them would hunt down Tsubaki and take care of him. Hyde was less of a demon than his younger brother and Licht intended to make him see his true angelic power.


End file.
